Wind through the Trees
by imagining567
Summary: Emma and Willow are just young women working at a renaissance fair. But having taking a walk through the woods they find that the path changes and soon find themselves in the Shire. With no way back home they must stay here and find out a way to live.


*******DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS CHARACTERS OR STORY!

"Come on, Em!" Willow my older cousin called over her shoulder, "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back and sprinted outside with my recurve bow and quiver bouncing on my back. My double glaive was in the back along with our armor, Mary's throwing knives, twin swords, and backpack-sized traveling forge. We were heading to the renaissance fair nearby, where we wandered around as Song Maidens, Ladies Ardhoniel Glory and Saerwen Raven. We were lady knights, favorites of all who came through. The boys and girls who meet us, love to take pictures of us with them.

I gently put my unstrung bow and quiver in the back before I slammed my body into the cab and said, "Okay, go!"

"Seatbelt," Willow reprimanded me, as I buckle up while she backs out of the driveway, "You know the courts only let you live with me because I'm a famous writer."

I was only fifteen and Willow nineteen. At the age of thirteen my father had shown up, due to my mothers death, and demanded custody of me. At the time Willow seventeen and had written three bestseller books. The ensuing court had lasted a year before they decided to ask me what I wanted. My response?

"I want to live with Willow. She understands"

And she did. Her parents had been in and out of court ever since she was five. I had taken up to staying with her in the house she bought at the edge of the forest she had bought when she emancipated when she was sixteen.

The courts agreed reluctantly and within a week, I was living with Willow. We had grown up together, me being a little less than four years younger. Willow's love of fantasy soon became my love, and she started dragging me to renaissance fairs with her. There was one near her house that we got involved with.

Willow forged our armor, a mix of leather and plate mail that was lighter but fully effective, and our weapons. The metal parts were a mix of iron and silver thin, sharp, and strong. My glaive was two sided and actually two blades. I could fight with two mini-glaives if I wanted to. Willow's blades were colored one black and longer, the other white and shorter. The black one had a raven with a claws outstretched and the white one with a raven but with it's wings outstretched. They were called The Blades of Claw and Wings respectively, and The Raven Blades together. She had various flat throwing sized knives and a backup short sword to strap between her shoulder blades. However, I always preferred my blades and bow.

I was much better at tanning skin and furs and change them into leather then Willow has been. We could both use a bow though, I use mine as a weapon and Willow uses hers to hunt. We both knew how to hunt, heal, and sew. We made all of our clothes and bags.

We were both Tolkien fans, carrying around his Lord of the Rings series along with his other Middle Earth books in our bags. We had enough dried food and water in our bags to last for a week, packed into them to along with tinder boxes. Neither of use believed in taking it the easy way, so we were fairly good starting fires with them.

"You excited?" She asked me as she drove on the circular rode that leads just past driveway which leads to the fairgrounds.

"You kidding me?" I laugh, "Of course I am! We're entering the tournaments this year, right?"

She nodded. "Archery for both of use, blades for me, then other weapons for you. You know what to do if someone comes up to with a mace, right?"

I nodded. "Block it with the staff, then split them, and go to town.

We laughed as she parked. Then moving quickly got our equipment and headed to the employee tent to change. We both wore self-dyed black leggings, and long sleeve shirts underneath the armor, as well as our cloaks and tabards. The tabards were white, with a blue sword and glaive crossed in the middle, with bow over them straight up and down. The was a blue circle made of leaves surrounding them. Our cloaks were forest green, for me, and light blue , for Willow.

We entered the tent and greeted our friends before going into the changing rooms to get out of our other clothes. The went into the bags, beneath the bottom of the books. My concealed daggers and Willow's throwing knives went on first, then the underclothes. After that we went back to the main tenet to buckled on our armor, our weapon sheathes (my glave pieces stacked onto my shoulders blade first), then our tabards, then our cloaks, and finally our bows.

"I hate wearing this armor," I sighed, "It's supposed to be in the nineties today."

People around me groaned, "Dammit."

"Drink lots of water today everyone," Willow called, "Don't need anybody falling over from heatstroke."

And with that I hung my fully filled water bag on my belt, and strolled out onto the fairgrounds.


End file.
